SOS War
by blackeden85
Summary: A year of unsteady peace between the humans, the Autobots and the Decepticons, things start to go astray due to the near arrival of a Dark Cybertronian God and humans who refuse peace with the Cybertronians.
1. Prologue

Title: S.O.S. War

Short Summary:  
>A year of unsteady peace between the humans, the Autobots and the Decepticons, things start to go astray due to the near arrival of a Dark Cybertronian God and humans who refuse to acknowledge that the Autobots and Decepticons can be apart of Earth's lives in peace.<p>

Pairings:  
>Annabelle L.Ironhide (not romantically), Annabelle L./Bumblebee/Oc, Sam W./Mikaela B., Optimus Prime/Elita One, Maggie M./Glenn W., Starscream/Alice, Spike W./Carly, Jazz/Occ, and more.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

* * *

><p><strong>::Prologue::<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Every story has an end but in life every ending is just the new beginning."<em>

"_Never forget yesterday but always live for today. Cuz you never know what tomorrow can bring or take away."_

"_The horrors of war brings only pain and suffering. But to die for those that you treasure, it is the greatest measure."_

* * *

><p>Eyes and optics could only watch as the sky illuminated by th explosion that seemed to rock the very earth that all were standing on. Horror struck through everyone watching what was happening as the greatest threat was taken out by the greatest heroes that all could claim. And no one could believe that he would have made such a sacrifice.<p>

But he only did it for the one he loved, ending the ones who would have done worst.

Annabelle Lennox could only watch as the two most important people in her life were obliterated into fire and debris, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched in horror and pain.

"No." She murmured, her voice full of torture and pain.

She felt arms wrap around her, holding her close to a solid chest as he tried to comfort her pain. She turned into him and buried her face into his chest, sobbing hard. "No! Not…..please…! Bumblebee!" She cried into his chest. "Daddy….! He's gone! Why did he have to do that? Why? Why did he have to do that? Why?"

There was a low sigh as warm breath touched against her skin, a sad sound to even escape him. "…because he loved you, Anna. He did it for you." Was his quiet answer.


	2. Chapter One

Title: S.O.S. War

Short Summary:  
>A year of unsteady peace between the humans, the Autobots and the Decepticons, things start to go astray due to the near arrival of a Dark Cybertronian God and humans who refuse to acknowledge that the Autobots and Decepticons can be apart of Earth's lives in peace.<p>

Pairings:  
>Annabelle L.Ironhide (not romantically), Annabelle L./Bumblebee/Oc, Sam W./Mikaela B., Optimus Prime/Elita One, Maggie M./Glenn W., Starscream/Alice, Spike W./Carly, Jazz/Occ, and more.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

Best Songs For Chapter:

Black Eyed Peas: Boom Boom Pow (GI Joe mix)

AL-P: A-Team remix

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter One::<strong>

* * *

><p>The nest was dark and damp but not quiet. There were moans and cries of agony echoed across the stone walls of the nightmarish cave. Grunts and groans of pain lifted into the air as beastly figures approached the frightened people, huddling close to one another, awaiting for the enevitable nightmare they knew that was coming for them. They were awaiting for the slow painful death that would come for them.<p>

It was hell for those that sat in fear, staring at the monsters standing around them or were already feeding on the unfortunate or were causing more pain and suffering to many who had yet to die.

Everyone knew what kind of monsters these people were. They knew what kind of stories had been said about these people who had seen such horrors that it caused them to become mad. They had heard the stories and some hadn't thought they had been true until now. They could see the madness in these people's eyes as they ate and raped their latest victims. They knew the names of these monsters.

Reavers.

Whimpers arose as a few Reavers began to stalk towards the still awaiting group, looking like ravenous wolves ready for the kill. People; men, women and children alike huddled even closer as they eyed their would be killers with fear and hatred. They knew what was coming for them. They knew that they would be raped and eaten until Death was kind enough to end their suffering. Tears of fear and hate were streaming down their cheeks as they cringed away. Some of the men tried to cover the crying women and children, trying to protect them from what was coming. Some of the men backed away, not caring about the others. They cared about their own lives.

"Wh-what…..what do yo-you thin-think they wa-want?" A young teen boy asked, in a quiet voice.

A few people hissed at him to be quiet, making him wince and cringe away from them. He could only nod as he watched the monsters stalking around them, eyeing each and every victim in that huddling group. They were probably looking for which one they wanted. A few crazed eyes passed over the boy, making him cringe even closer to the ground than he could even go.

This was a total nightmare for Chip, the young teen boy.

He knew he should have listened to his uncle. He should have just listened to what he had said. He shouldn't have looked out the broken window of the building that they had been hiding in. He should have just stayed away from that stupid window when he heard the insane screaming outside. But curiousity had gotten the better of him.

He had looked.

And the Reavers, outside, had spotted him.

Then, Chip and his uncle, Morris, had been chased and attacked by these monsters. They had tried to run away from the Reavers. But they had gotten caught. Morris had tried to protect his nephew and he had been killed for it. Killed, ripped apart, and eaten for trying to protect his 15 year old nephew, even if he had caused all of this. It had been horrible to even watch.

Now, Chip was alone and scared to death, along with all of the others that had been dragged into this cave of nightmares.

No one knew why they had been taken alive. No one knew what the Reavers intended to do with them, other than what they were proving to do. They knew that the intentions were to be eaten and raped. But why had they saved for them for later? Why had they not done it before? They hadn't been aware that the Reavers were so organized like this to actually bring to a nest full of them.

Chip had heard the stories about Reavers, of course. He had heard what kind of monsters they had become. He knew that they had once been human beings. But something had happened to them. Something had caused their minds to bend and twist until they were no longer sane or thinking for their selves.

Oh, why couldn't he just listen? Why did he have to look outside? Why did he have to be so damn curious about everything?

For most of his life, Chip had been on the run with his uncle, Morris. He barely remembered his parents. They had died when he was just a small boy. They had been killed by something but Morris hadn't wanted to give him the gruesome details. The world was already too dark and twisted as it was and he hadn't wanted to give Chip any more nightmares than he already had. He already lived a life full of nightmares. They had moved broken town to broken town, avoiding the cities as much as possible. They kept to the small towns that were not infested as Reavers and the alien robots who had taken over their world, the Decepticons. His uncle had done everything he could in his strength to protect Chip.

But now…it was all for nothing. He was dead. All because Chip had been curious, like he had been born with.

Just like…

'No!' Chip thought bitterly to himself as he looked down at his legs. He refused to think about it. He didn't want to think about it. The memory of what had happened was just too distressing and it killed him every day to even think about it.

Sighing, Chip lowered his head, not wanting to meet the evil right in the eyes as it moved closer towards him. He knew that this was it. He could already hear screams from the others as they were suddenly grabbed and were starting to be yanked away from the group.

A piercing scream, however, made Chip's head come up with a jerk and he looked over to see that two Reavers had grabbed a young woman, yanking her away from the group. He could see the terror on her face as she was dragged away from the group before the two began snarling at each other, yanking her back and forth as they fought over her. Her clothes were torn as well as her skin. She looked a horrible state and it made Chip want to cry for her.

But he had his own worries right now.

One Reaver grabbed his arm, startling him and making him cry out as it began to drag him out of the group.

"NO!" Chip cried as he began to thrash and try very hard to get away. He couldn't break the grip that the Reaver had on him. He wasn't strong enough, he knew. He knew that he was going to die horribly and there was nothing he could do. Tears streamed down his cheeks from under his cracked glasses as he thrashed and fought against the Reaver. "N-No! Ple-please! Som-someone help me! I don-don't wan-want t-t-to die!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a screech of a Reaver in pain.

It was a surprise to everyone that everything stopped as heads; people and Reavers jerked around to see where the sound had come from. Even the Reaver who had started to attack Chip had stopped to whip around to see what Reaver had been injured.

To everyone's surprise, it was the Reavers who had been attacking the young woman. One of them had been thrown hard against the stone wall and was slumped to the ground as if he was unconscious while the other was half lying on the rocky ground. His head was in the woman's hands, twisted all the way around; clearly broken and he was dead. The woman was down on one knee, gripping his head tightly in between her hands. Her head was bowed with her golden but raggy blonde hair spilling over her face, hiding it from view of everyone there.

For a long moment, nothing but silence just filled the air as all eyes were turned onto the woman, watching her with shock and surprise.

Finally, and slowly, the woman dropped the Reaver to the ground and stood up. She kept her head bowed at the most part but once she finally stood, her head lift up and her hair brushed back to behind her, revealing a gorgeous face.

A deadly smirk touched her lips as she looked around with nearly glowing red eyes.

"Hey, boys. Want to dance?" She spoke in a very sultry voice. "My name is," She ignored the screeches of insanity as Reavers began to run at her, wildly. "Alice."

And then she moved once the Reavers were close enough.

Everything was a sudden blur as the Reavers had tried to pounce on the woman, who called herself Alice and she was suddenly spinning around, whipping out a powerful leg. Her foot slammed into one Reaver and everything seemed to have fallen into place as that one slammed into another and like dominos, the Reavers began to fall over. The woman did not wait for a second to move again, grabbing a Reaver by the shoulders and slamming her knee into his face, allowing a loud, bone cracking sound echo all around her through the insane screams. She kept a hold of the Reaver as she kicked up and over the Reaver and landed behind him, throwing him over her right into another.

Reavers continued to charge at her, ignoring their fallen, wanting to attack this sultry and clearly dangerous woman as she whipped around and slammed her foot against another Reaver's face, sending him swinging around in fast circles.

Instead of attacking again, however, Alice whipped her arms above her head into a pose as the wicked smirk never left her face. "Kaboom!" She shouted.

Suddenly there was an explosion from right behind her before rocks and debris flew inward, leaving a thick of dust swirling all through the cave and startling many of the Reavers.

Before anyone could even register what had happened, there was gunfire and bullets began slamming into Reavers, sending them to the ground in bloody masses. Reavers screamed as they went down, with blood spilling all around them.

Everyone who was still sane could only look on with shock as humans came running through the clouds of dust from behind the woman, well armed. But no one couldn't believe their eyes when they saw large masses right behind them, whirling around with their glowing blue and red eyes as they looked around at the Reavers that remained standing up.

Chip couldn't believe his eyes to see Decepticons running into the large cavern with the humans and actually opening fire onto the Reavers. He could only look at the large alien robots with shock, just as everyone else was doing.

The woman, Alice, only smirked as she dropped her arms to her sides before she turned her head to see another young woman with long blonde and lavender colored hair walking right up to her. She just nodded to her, which the young woman returned with her own as she shared the smirk on her face. "Glad you made it," Alice began, tilting her head almost innocently. "Anna."

Snorting, the other blonde shook her head before she reached behind her and grabbed a rifle hanging on her back with a strap. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Alice." Annabelle Lennox said before she whipped up her rifle and shot a charging Reaver right in the head, sending him flying back to the ground. "Now, let's kick some aft."

Jerking a nod, Alice looked forward again, her eyes glowing bright red before her human image melted away, revealing what she really was.

Gunfire continued to ring out through the entire cavern as soldiers; men and women and alien robots charged into the massive cave and shot Reavers down. It was amazing that none of the civilians didn't get shot. They could only cringe away from the gun fire and watch as Reavers were blown to meaty pieces and gore.

Chip just watched with wide eyes at everything that was happening around him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that alien robots were actually working with humans into killing the worst monsters ever. He recognized the burning red eyes of Decepticons. He had only seen a few Decepticons before but he wasn't too sure about the burning blue eyes of the other Decepticons. He had never really seen Decepticons with blue eyes. And he surely couldn't believe that they were working with humans. He had only stories of recent activity of humans and robots working together. But neither he or his uncle had believed it.

Until now.

Suddenly, Chip felt someone grab him and he whirled his head around only to gasp in horror to see that it was a Reaver. The Reaver snarled at him as it raised a knife, starting to plunge it down towards his head. He could only tightly close his eyes and wait for the painful end that was coming.

Just then, there was a metallic click and a whirl before the Reaver suddenly let go of him and something warm and wet slapped against Chip's clothes.

Eyes snapping wide open, chip looked to see the Reaver falling onto his back, his head cut in half. He could only look on with horror and shock before he saw a glint but blood stained item just sitting right next to the dead Reaver. It was some kind of saw or round blade.

"Hey!"

Chip's head whirled around as he looked up to see a young boy about his age running up to him, armed with a strange looking weapon. It looked very much like a cross bow, but it was armed with the strange round blades. So it had to have been him who shot the Reaver and killed it.

The boy was followed by two waist high robots, which had Chip whimper and cringe back away from.

With a frown, the boy jerked to a stop and held up a hand to his two robotic companions, who nodded immediately as they stopped from approaching the frightened teen. They stood back while the other teenager turned back towards Chip and approached him, cautiously, his hand and crossbow raised up to show him that he meant no harm. He just offered him a faint smile as he slowly bent down beside him. "Hey. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Chip dipped his chin into his neck but tore his eyes towards the robots, who watched him carefully. He could only shake his head as he slowly looked back at the boy next to him. "Wh-what…..what about…..th-those?" He asked nervously before looking around at the battle going on all around them. "Wh-why are the Decep-Decepticons…..here?"

The other boy just grinned and shook his head as he looked around at the robots assisting his comrades before shrugging. He turned back to Chip. "Don't worry about them. They're not here to hurt you either." He nodded to the two behind him. "And those are my friends. The blue one is Wheelie. The silver one is Blaster. Wheelie is a Decepticon but he's good. Blaster is someone called an Autobot. And I'm Spike Witwicky. We're here to save you and everyone here."

Quite amazed, Chip looked up at the boy, Spike. He couldn't believe this. "Wh-what? But….I thought that the Decepticons…." He was saying.

Shaking his head, Spike just grinned at him as he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "I guess you didn't hear then. The Decepticons no longer rule our world. Earth is freed from them. It all happened a year ago. The Autobots came and helped us, the humans, fight against the Decepticons and now the Decepticons are working with us to rebuild Earth. The war for Earth is over. Now we're just hunting down Reavers and trying to find everyone to let them know that all human slaves are freed. And if there are any Decepticons who try to put up a fight about it, they get their afts kicked by the Decepticon Leader, Starscream." He told them grinning.

Still astonished, Chip sat up a little straighter. He had to hold himself up on his palms since it was hard for him to do it on his own. "Re-really?" He asked brightly.

Spike nodded with a grin. "Yup!" he turned around and looked over at the Decepticon and Autobot, giving them a nod. "Hey, guys! Come say hi to….." He frowned and looked back at Chip. "Um…" He paused.

Feeling only slightly shy, Chip dipped his head down as he eyed the two robots as they slowly made their way towards the two boys, trying very hard not to startle the frightened one. "Uh…Ch-Chip. My name is Chip Chase." He said with hesitance.

Nodding with a warm smile, Spike held up his hand for Chip, who took it and shook it. He didn't let go and began pulling gently as if to help him stand up. "Come on. Let's get you on your feet. We need to move out of the battle range before we get stepped on or shot." He told him.

Wincing, Chip pulled back and shook his head as he looked extremely pink in the face. He earned a puzzled look and that just made his face flush even brighter red. He looked down at his legs with a bitter but embarrassed look. "Uh…..I….." He stammered, noticing Spike tilting his head in confusion; along with the two robots. He sighed heavily and slouched a little. "I can't." He murmured. "I can't…I can't walk. I'm…..I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

There were three sets of gasps from each one that were around him.

The battle was over.

All but a few Reavers were dead on the ground and many of the soldiers were walking through the groups of cowering people, murmuring quiet reassurance to them. Most of the Cybertronians stayed back, knowing fully well that they would make things worst for all of those already frightened people.

Anna was walking through the groups of people, looking sadly at the already dead people that they had not reached in time. She felt a deep sigh escape from her before looking around at many of the others as they spoke quietly to the people, trying to let them know who and what the Cybertronians were and why they were there. Not many people looked reassured. Her eyes spied Spike as he was looking frantically around before seeing her. He waved at her and she frowned before hurrying over to see what was wrong. She eyed the young, red faced boy that Spike was with.

"Hey." Anna said softly giving the embarrassed looking boy a faint smile. She looked to Spike. "What's going on?"

Spike sighed, shaking his head. He motioned to the boy next to him, Wheelie and Blaster, who looked absolutely puzzled as their eyes flickered off and on; a sign she recognized that they were looking something up on the limited internet access they already had. "Hey, Anna. This is Chip Chase. Chip, this Annabelle Lennox, our military Leader's daughter and quite the leader, herself." He earned a faint smile from the young and beautiful woman. He just shook his head. "Um….Anna. We kind of got a problem here. Chip…..well…..he says he's been paralyzed for a while now from the waist down. We need someone to carry him out."

Her eyes flashing in surprise, Anna looked down at Chip's legs before looking into his eyes. "How did this happen? Recently?" She asked, immediately dropping down to one knee.

Chip grimaced but shook his head. He was looking embarrassed again. "It was a long time ago. When I was like eight or something. I would be in a wheelchair or my uncle….." He winced at the mentioning of his uncle. His eyes saddened and stayed adverted from the four watching him. "My….uncle usually carried me." He told her, the sadness in his tone.

Immediately, the four; two human teens and two Cybertronians, recognized the sadness in the boy's tone. They knew what it was that had him sad.

Faintly smiling, Anna reached over and gently touched Chip's shoulder, nodding as she looking into his sky blue eyes hidden by cracked lens. "It's okay. We'll get someone to carry you. You're safe with us. The Nest and AutoCons." She told him gently.

"AutoCons?" Chip asked frowning in confusion.

Anna and Spike smiled at one another before they motioned around the room at all of the alien robots that were in and outside the cavern; watching as the humans proceeded to helping the civilians. "Autobots and Decepticons joined together. We tried of thinking of a better name to call the new Division of them working together but so far, we came up with AutoCons." The boy explained.

"As for the Nest, we used to be called DATAR, but after a year ago, when Autobots and Decepticons agreed to work together and help us, humans, it was kind of pointless calling ourselves Destroy All Of The Alien Robots. Especially when we're friends with a lot of them and trying to work with them. So we decided to call ourselves Nest." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I think we're still trying to figure out what the letters stand for. But it's coming up a blank."

Chip slowly nodded as he looked up at her. "So…..the Decepticons….they…" He was asking.

Smiling at him, Anna nodded as she stood up and looked down into his eyes. "The Decepticons acknowledge the fact that they lost the fight with us and the Autobots. The new Leader of the Decepticons is a close friend of mine and sort of a Guardian over me. He took over after killing the original Leader, Megatron. He made it very clear that the war is over and Earth is free. So we don't have to be afraid of them any more." She told him.

"Hey, Anna, Spike! Robots!"

Anna, Spike and the two Cybertronians turned at the calling; though the two robots looked rather put out at being called that. They were scowling at a man as he came jogging towards them.

"I wish he would stop calling us that." The one called Blaster muttered with a sigh.

"Yeah, right. He's not going to stop cause he don't like us." Wheelie said sourly.

Anna gave the man a faint smile but merely glanced at Wheeie and Blaster after hearing what they said. She knew how they felt and had scolded Luc once before for his attitude towards the Cybertronians. She would ignore it for now. "Hey, Luc! What's up?" She asked, looking back at the handsome Cajun as he walked over.

Not sparing the two Cybertronians a glance at all, Luc just looked right into Anna's eyes, looking quite pleased to be talking to her right now. He gave her a smile as he tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "We're moving out. The robots want us to take the civilians back to the city base to be taken care of." He said, before frowning when Anna frowned at him and folded her arms. "What?"

Crinkling her nose, Anna shook her head as she gave him a scolding look. 'Forget ignoring it now.' She thought to herself. "AutoCons, Luc. Autobots and Decepticons put together. Quit calling them robots." She ground at him.

Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh, Luc just shrugged. "Sorry. I forgot." He ground out right back at her before turning and walking away.

"Yeah right." Spike muttered under his breath and shook his head. "Hey, Luc! It'd be nice if you helped us out here!"

But Luc ignored him, only waving his hand over his shoulder. "I'll send Eddie over to help you! I'm going to go through the Reavers and make sure that they're actually dead." He called back over to him.

"God damn, Anna." Wheelie grumbled looking at her. "What do you see in that creep?"

Anna slowly shook her head, wondering the very question herself. She honestly couldn't tell Wheelie what it was she saw in Luc. She knew he could be nice and charming. But sometimes, it just drove her nuts to no point. She didn't understand what it was that he didn't like about the Cybertronians but his attitude towards them was getting aggravating. She smiled, however, to see that Luc had kept his word to speak to a mountain of a black man, pointing towards them. She had to admit it though. When Luc did say he was going to do something, he meant it. She just grinned as Hardcore Eddie made his huge self way towards them, grinning right back at them, ready to help with whatever they needed.

Chip, however, was just glad, like many of the other survivors, to be alive and among humans that weren't going to eat and rape them. They were finally safe and it seemed like that they were going to stay that way.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: S.O.S. War

Short Summary:  
>A year of unsteady peace between the humans, the Autobots and the Decepticons, things start to go astray due to the near arrival of a Dark Cybertronian God and humans who refuse to acknowledge that the Autobots and Decepticons can be apart of Earth's lives in peace.<p>

Pairings:  
>Annabelle L.Ironhide (not romantically), Annabelle L./Bumblebee/Oc, Sam W./Mikaela B., Optimus Prime/Elita One, Maggie M./Glenn W., Starscream/Alice, Spike W./Carly, Jazz/Occ, and more.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

Best Songs For Chapter:

Steve Jablonsky-Prime

LMFAO-Sexy And I Know It

Lady Gaga-Bad Romance (Dave Aude Club mix)

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter Two::<strong>

* * *

><p>A year ago, a peace pact had been made between the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons and the humans agreed to let them stay on Earth, helping them rebuild their world. The war between each race was over and a new era of peace was suppose to begin between them.<p>

However, there had been a few problems.

A million year war between the Autobots and the Decepticons was just too hard to get over and everyone knew that. The hate and fear wasn't just going to go away for them. They all knew that. The humans even knew it. So it wasn't a surprise that some of the Autobots and the Decepticons had a hard time working together. Or there was going to be arguments and fights now and then.

However, Optimus Prime and Starscream were working very hard to make sure the fights didn't get out of hand and reprimanded the ones who had started it.

It was not an easy task to do but so far, it was working.

The whole year had been full of uneasy peace, of course. But everyone was slowly adjusting to the fact that they were now one team. Some of the Autobots and some of the Decepticons actually over looked the hatred and fear between each other and were actually getting along with one another. That was the one thing that everyone really liked seeing. Especially the Leaders of each fraction. It wasn't easy but at least it was something.

Everyone was working very hard together and it was working for the most part. The city of New York City was slowly regaining its former glory thanks to the Cybertronians that were working with the humans to rebuild homes and sanctuaries for them. They had built knew homes for the humans and it was working out just fine. The Citadel that once belonged to Megatron became a new headquarters for the Autobots and Decepticons. If it wasn't the Ark that the Autobots stayed in, it was the AutoCons Headquarters.

It had been funny how that it had been Spike and Anna who had come up with the new fraction name. They had just simply put the two fraction names together and so far it had many of everyone's approval. Even Optimus Prime and Starscream had approved of the new name.

However, only some of the Autobots and the Decepticons were apart of it. It was just the ones who actually decided to put their differences aside and start working together.

As it was, everyone was waiting for apart of the AutoCons to get back from their mission. They knew that that the AutoCons could deal with this mission on their own but it didn't mean that they didn't worry.

Especially when certain and Cybers worried about a few of the humans that were apart of the AutoCons.

Will Lennox, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky; whom finally tied the knot and actually got married to one another, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Starscream were constantly looking out towards the edge of the city, just waiting for them to return. They were all anxious about the AutoCons, worrying about what would have happened. They hadn't wanted Anna or Spike to lead the mission but the two teens had been so persistent that they went on it.

It was due to the nature of the mission.

About twenty four hours before, news had come to the AutoCons about how there had been Reavers attacking small towns and cities, killing people and kidnapping them. They honestly could not believe that the Reavers were actually taking people alive. It was not something that Reavers usually did at all. It took a few discussions to figure out that the Reavers must have set up a nest somewhere.

And after a little investigation, they found that it was true.

All it had taken was Alice, the Decepticon Pretender.

Twelve hours before, Alice had went undercover and allowed herself to be attacked by Reavers and taken to their nest. She had sent silent reports to Starscream, letting him know that she knew where it was at. And that's when Anna, chosen human leader for the AutoCons decided that she wanted to lead the mission.

Oh, there had been a fight about it with her father and even her so called two Guardians, Ironhide and Starscream. They had completely been against the idea of her leading this mission. They didn't want her to go on such a dangerous mission like this. They knew that the mere mention of Reavers still bothered her. But Anna fought back, stating that the Reavers didn't bother her as much as they used to. It was all due to the year before when Megatron forced her to face off with Reavers, trying to get her killed for sending an SOS out for the Autobots to find. She had faced off with so many that her fear over them just exploded into nothing.

And it sure didn't help when Spike said that he wanted to go with her and help her and the AutoCons. His parents put up with a fight on that one.

But it was Hardcore Eddie, Wheelie and Blaster that convinced everyone to let the two teens lead the mission; stating that they would go on it with them and protect them no matter what. It was only a little reassuring. And it was approved.

That was nearly four hours ago when they left for the raid against the Reavers and the rescue of many people who had been taken.

Now everyone was just waiting for their return and quite anxiously.

"Where are they?" Mikaela asked once again for the tenth time.

No one answered her but glanced at her. They were just as anxious as she was about her son. They were worried that something would have happened to the young humans that went the AutoCons. They couldn't help it.

"It's going to be all right, Mikaela." Sam tried to reassure his wife. He was just as worried as she was but he had more faith in Spike's abilities than most did. He knew that his son would be just fine. "Spike is with Wheelie and Blaster. As well as Luc and Hardcore Eddie. And Alice is there with them too. He'll be fine."

Mikaela didn't look reassure.

But none the less, everyone waiting outside the Headquarters just kept looking out towards the city outskirts. They knew it would only be a matter of time before…

"They're coming."

Everyone jerked their heads around to look up at Starscream as he came out of the Headquarters, his burning red eyes gazing towards the horizon. He had only merely glanced back at Optimus Prime and Ironhide, who were watching the edge of the city just as intensely as the humans were.

"They're coming?" Sam and Mikaela both asked excitedly before looking towards the city edge. "Where? Can you see them?"

Starscream snorted as he glanced at the two very anxious parents before shaking his head. He looked away from them and at Will Lennox, who was tilting his head this way and that way, trying to see if he could see the AutoCons coming. "Don't worry. There were no casualties. Alice has reported to me of the details of the mission. No one was hurt at all." He then snorted. "Well, at least none of the AutoCons or the humans. They currently have disposed of the Reavers nest and rescued a fair amount of humans. They will be arriving in a few Earth moments."

And just as he had said, they saw the long line of Cybertronians, carrying many humans in their hands and even some in their disguised car forms. But none the less, they were on their way, looking just fine.

Sighing with relief when he saw her walking beside Alice and smiling grandly, Will shook his head and smiled. That was his daughter all right. She looked just fine and not injured at all. She actually looked just like she had left. She was fine. "Annabelle." He whispered to himself as he grinned right back at her.

Anna and Spike both waved at their parents and Guardians, grinning as they walked up to everyone. "Hey! We're back! Told you we could handle it!" She was the one to say.

Everyone just smiled as they shook their heads at her. They knew they shouldn't have doubted her. She and Spike always managed to surprise everyone. And it looked like they had saved a decent amount of people. Some looked worst for wear but they were all alive. Hardcore Eddie was carrying a young teenager, who didn't look too hurt at all. He was actually eyeing all of the Cybertronians with a curious but nervous look.

"I see you did just fine." Will said before gathering his daughter in his arms and giving her a hug.

"I wasn't worried." Ironhide grunted, grinning down at Anna.

There was a few snorts, the loudest being by Starscream. He looked over at the Autobot Weapon Specialist who gave him quite the annoyed look. "Yeah, right. Who was the one saying that if Anna got hurt in anyway, there would be the Pits to pay?" He asked with amusement.

Ironhide scoffed at him with annoyance and looked away. "Hey! I knew that Anna would be fine! She's a tough human!" He said. Everyone laughed but shook their heads and he scowled.

Will looked past Anna and looked at all of the AutoCons before glancing up at Optimus Prime and Starscream as they moved closer to look at all of the humans that had been rescued. He kept an arm around Anna's shoulders as he turned towards all of the Cybertronians. "Well, looks like there are some injured. We should probably have them reported to the Medical Clinic. Otherwise, Ratchet will come yapping again." He said with amusement.

Optimus Prime chuckled right with them and nodded as he shared a glance with Starscream. They both turned their attention back to the AutoCons. "All right, AutoCons. Take all of the survivors to the Medical Clinic for Ratchet and the other medicbots to check them out." The Prime ordered.

The AutoCons all nodded as they already began to move. Hardcore Eddie, however, held back when Anna and Spike both waved at him to bring the young teen over.

"Hey, mom and dad." Spike spoke up, motioning to the boy with a grin. "This is Chip Chase, one of the survivors. He really wanted to meet you, Will and even Optimus Prime and Starscream. He didn't believe us too much that the Decepticons were trying to help us now. So we figured he could see Starscream and get it right from him."

Starscream rolled his burning red eyes as he looked down at the young boy in Hardcore Eddie's arms. He really was getting tired of this. This was not the first time that humans had not believed the fact that the Decepticons had made a deal with the Autobots and the humans to help rebuild Earth. "I am not going to do this again." He growled before he started to turn away.

"Starscream," Anna spoke up, getting his attention. She knew that Chip needed to be reassured and it was only Starscream that could do that. Even if it annoyed him. And it was sad enough that she was the only one that could actually control him in a way. She even smirked to herself when she heard him starting to growl in aggravation. "Please, Starscream. Couldn't you just say or something to Chip?"

Growling, Starscream looked back down at her, raising a metal eye ridge at her before he rolled his eyes and looked over the boy. "Earth is free. Decepticons are here to stay. We rebuild and there is peace between us. That's all there is to it." He said dryly before walking away.

Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their head but with smirks on their faces. They knew how aggravating reassuring humans was for Starscream. But he sure did make it easily amusing for them.

"Uh….." Chip muttered before shrugging. "Okay.

"Well, we better get you to the medical clinic before Ratchet finds out that we took a minute to say hi to everyone and comes glitching." Hardcore Eddie spoke up turning with Chip. He paused for another moment to look over at Will. "So, where's everyone going to be in a little while?"

Will shrugged as he glanced at Anna, who was looking around at all of the Autobots almost hopefully. He had to smile, knowing exactly who she was looking for. He had seen the look on Luc's face and it made him scowl a little. He knew that Luc knew who Anna was looking for too. It really annoyed him that there was some kind of triangle going around with Anna. He liked Luc but there were just some things that bugged him. It was the fact that he was easily jealous over Bumblebee, the Autobot that Anna was looking for.

But he knew that there was only so much he could say about the matter. It was Anna's decision to make about who she wanted more. Luc or Bumblebee.

"We'll be over at Sunny and Sides' Club. The twins wanted to throw another party." Will said, before smiling at Anna and giving her a light squeeze. "He's over there right now. He's been driving Ironhide and Starscream nuts by worrying about you. So Hide made the twins take him to the club to distract him."

Anna blushed but smiled nonetheless. "Great! I'll just go home real quick and get cleaned up." She grimaced looking herself over. "Because Primus knows it that I need a shower." She said before she kissed her father on the cheek before blowing a kiss towards Ironhide. "See you there, Ironhide and Dad!"

And she was off.

Everyone chuckled as they watched her go. Luc, however, just scowled to himself but went off home for himself. Even though Will and Ironhide were both watching him go. The two looked at one another and shook their heads, almost thinking the very same thing. They knew that things were just getting worst between Anna, Bumblebee and Luc. But at least Bumblebee wasn't being extremely jealous like with the fact that Anna worked with Luc on the AutoCons mission. He wasn't as possessive and jealous like the man was. And it was pretty annoying.

* * *

><p>About nine months ago, the Autobot twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had decided they wanted to take over the once called Black Alloy club and remodeled it into something better. They had taken one look at the Black Alloy and were disgusted by the way it had been made into. So they just decided that they could do so much better than what Sideways had done with it.<p>

Two months later, the Sunny Sides Club was opened up to Autobots, Decepticons and humans alike.

And it was a blast for everyone to enjoy.

The building was about the same as it had been before but a lot more cheerful and colorful. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker done a lot of work with it. There were lights flashing all around the building with some swirling into the sky, trying to get attention.

As for the inside, everything that had been tortureous and fetish like and been completely taken out. It wasn't dark and gloomy anymore and quite colorful inside. Sunstreaker had been the one to do most of the work on the inside. He had painted all of the walls with all kinds of colors, giving the entire interior a galaxy look. It had planets and stars painted all over the walls, along with a beautiful replica of Earth painted on the wall. The sun was peering right around the planet on the wall, giving a sunrise like color. It was actually very interesting.

There were tables for humans on one side of the club's massive dance floor and tables for the Cybertronians. The stages that were once used for fetish and torturing humans were now used for exciting dancing, just like the massive dance floor. On the largest stage out of all of them, that was where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did double DJing for music. They had done some studying in Earth's music and found being DJs sounded like fun.

And so far, everyone loved it when they kept messing around with exciting club music. They were really good at it.

The party that night was booming with activity. There were a lot of people and Cybertronians at the club, dancing or drinking alcohol and Energon together. Strobe lights of white and all kinds of colors were flashing throughout the club, lighting up the darkness with brilliant flashes. People were dancing with each other and even some of the Cybertronians and having so much fun.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, of course, was on the largest stage, doing their DJ work with high energetic club music and dancing while doing it.

There were Autobots and Decepticons all over, chatting with each other over Energon while even some humans were talking to them. It was only a place for peace and enjoying their time. It was there that Barricade, Thundercracker and Skywarp could be seen talking to Autobots like Bluestreak, Hound or any one really. They were actually having a decent conversation with each other.

Bumblebee was sitting at the massive bar counter, near Barricade, semi listening to what the Decepticon was saying. He was a little ansty though and everyone knew why. They had heard that the AutoCons had returned and they knew that he was just excited to see Anna again. Everyone had seen how close that the human girl and the Autobot had become over the past year. They knew that there was some competition between Bumblebee and the human, Luc but everyone was pretty sure that it was the Autobot Scout that had more of a chance with the lovely young woman, Annabelle than Luc did.

And it was Luc that was bringing it upon himself by calling all of the Cybertronians just plain robots. It annoyed many of them but they let Anna deal with it.

Suddenly, Bumblebee perked up in his large metal seat and looked quite brightly towards the entrance of the club. The Decepticons and the Autobots next to him looked at him before following his eyes and smirked when they saw that it was just a few of the others finally arriving.

Anna was walking in with Spike, Alice, Will, Sam and Mikaela as well a few others. Behind them, Optimus Prime and Starscream had decided to come with Elita One right beside her sparkmate and looking around with a smile. She had fallen in love with night clubs and with the twins in charge, it wasn't too bad. At least the club was keeping the two in line and out of trouble with Ironhide, Ratchet or even messing around with the Decepticon Seekers.

Anna was chatting merrily with Spike and Alice when she felt eyes on her. She looked away from them and looked around before seeing Bumblebee perked up on his chair. She smiled and shook her head when she met his eyes and he was already standing up and scurrying over to greet her.

"Well, I see someone is happy." Alice remarked quite slyly as she leaned closer to her human friend.

Smiling at her, Anna dipped her head with a slight blush on her face. "Well, of course, Bumblebee is happy to see me. We're good friends, you know?" She asked with a shrug.

Snorting to herself, Alice shook her head as she folded her arms, smirking at the human. "I'm not talking about the Scout." She said pointingly before she turned and looked up at Starscram, who was frowning towards the Autobot Scout as he came over. She reached over and slapped his leg, getting his attention. "Leave them alone, you. Let them enjoy their time. Now, come dance with me!" She ordered before making her way towards the dance floor.

Making a face, Starscream merely glanced at the smirks on everyone's faces before he rolled his eyes and shrugged as he followed after Alice. "Why did I ever agree to this?" He grumbled but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes anyway.

Anna laughed with Spike and their parents before she tore her eyes away from them and looked up at Bumblebee as he bent down in front of her, looking fondly at her. He offered his hand to her. "Anna! Wanna dance?" He asked excitedly.

Grinning right back at him, Anna nodded as glanced over her shoulder at her father to see if he would object but he just nodded with a smile for her to go have some fun with Bumblebee. She smiled brightly at him before she stepped up into Bumblebee's hand and allowed him to take her onto the dance floor.

"Well, I plan on dancing with Carly! Bye, Mom and Dad!" Spike said before he was racing off into the crowd, to where everyone could see Carly enjoying talking to a few others.

Sam and Mikaela just smiled as they watched him go. They glanced at one another before shrugging and went out onto the Dance Floor with each other. Will just smiled as he watched them go before starting to make his way towards the bar for the humans. He found Epps there with some of the soldiers, laughing as they watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dancing around as they DJ'd the music. They were amused of what they did on the stage. He joined with them, all the while, looking to where Bumblebee and Anna were dancing. She was on the Autobot's hand while dancing while he kept his arm locked and danced right with her. But he really enjoyed seeing the smile on his daughter's face.

Anna was moving to the music and laughing as Bumblebee was doing the same. She was sure enjoying her time with him. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to know so many good people and Cybertronians. But more or less, she was so lucky to know the Autobot Scout. She would not deny the fact that she did like him a lot more than a friend would. She was just glad that her father approved of him, even if he was an alien robot. She was just glad that Will even liked Bumblebee.

And that seemed to only matter only to Will Lennox that she was happy.

However, nonetheless, someone was standing in the shadows, watching Anna dancing with that stupid robot. Luc wasn't too happy and he knew that he was blowing it by the way he treated all of the Cybertronians. He knew how much they meant to Anna. But it just couldn't be helped that he didn't like any of them. It had been the Decepticons who took over Earth, killed millions of people and made humans into slaves.

But then again, he did recall what he had said to Anna when they first met. He had said that humankind had deserved a disaster like they had.

But still, Luc didn't know what in the world he wanted from these Cybertronians. He hated them but he also had said that to Anna. What in the hell was going on within his own head? And what could he do to win Anna away from that stupid Autobot, Bumblebee? He knew that she felt something for him. He could see it when they were together, and not around that dumb robot. It drove him nuts that whenever Bumblebee did show up, Anna's face would light up a lot brighter than it would when she was around him. He knew that she felt very strongly for the Autobot. But he knew that she felt for him too.

The question that Luc had to ask himself, how was he going to ensure that it was him that Anna chose and not some stupid robot from a different planet?

There was definitely going to have to be some planning to do to make sure that it was him and not Bumblebee that she chose. And he swore to himself that he would do anything to make sure that it wasn't that robot that she chose. He was going to have Anna one way or another. Even if he had to make that yellow and black bug named robot look bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I should probably clear up that the Prologue is kind of an out look into a future chapter. It's something that the entire story will lead up to and I won't say anything until we get to that point. :D Enjoy!

Also, I should have to admit it. But while writing this chapter, i was laughing my butt off because while I was writing it, I was listening to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance song and the sudden images of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker doing that freaking dance from her video popped up in my head. I started laughing so hard that I had people staring at me in a very weird way. And that's actually why I say that the best music to listen to is Lady Gaga's Bad Romance club mix. It helps a lot.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: S.O.S. War

Short Summary:  
>A year of unsteady peace between the humans, the Autobots and the Decepticons, things start to go astray due to the near arrival of a Dark Cybertronian God and humans who refuse to acknowledge that the Autobots and Decepticons can be apart of Earth's lives in peace.<p>

Pairings:  
>Annabelle L.Ironhide (not romantically), Annabelle L./Bumblebee/Oc, Sam W./Mikaela B., Optimus Prime/Elita One, Maggie M./Glenn W., Starscream/Alice, Spike W./Carly, Jazz/Occ, and more.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter Three::<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a lot of work to do, everyone knew as they got up for the new day. There were soldiers, Autobots and Decepticons already up and ready for the new day, getting ready to head back out into the city to do some more rebuilding. They were already moving out into the city to begin their work on the city.<p>

As for the others, the Leaders of the Autobots, the Decepticons, the Autocons and the humans, there were other things to concentrate on right at the moment. The report of the mission, for one.

"All right. So we were debriefed yesterday on the mission that Anna, Spike and the Autocons performed yesterday, with the assistance of Alice the Pretender and Nest Soldiers." Will spoke up as he looked around at everyone within the Autocons' meeting room, which happened to be in the old citadel. Everyone was there for the meeting, listening to what was being said. According to Alice's report, the Reavers have begun to build nests and have been gathering people alive to feed their nests. That and other things."

Anna nodded as she looked around at all of the people and Cybertronians sitting in the meeting. Her arms were folded as she decided to speak up. "From the people we gathered, there was a lot of people there. Half of them were dead." She said, her tone very serious.

Alice nodded as she shared a glance with the young woman across the room. Her face was dead of any emotion as she looked around. "From my pretense capture, I watched quite a lot of people; men, women and even children were raped, brutalized and even eaten. The Reavers are getting smarter and even more brutal. Some of the children they were putting off to the side. And from what I could gather, they made them watch as they raped and ate people. They're trying to replenish the numbers they have been losing because of us. There was kids there that had become Reavers. They don't last very long though. As child Reavers, they don't even have a clue what to do in their insane state." She reported.

No one spoke for a moment but just looked serious about the information. No one liked the sound of this at all. To even imagine that children were actually becoming Reavers...that was heart and spark wrenching.

"Kids becoming Reavers." Epps spoke up, his tone very dead of any emotion. "That sounds like a nightmare just awaiting to happen. I don' feel right killing kids."

"None of us do." Ironhide spoke up in a gruff tone. He wasn't taking this light like everyone wasn't. He would have never dreamed of ever hurting or killing Sparklings. None of the Autobots would. The Decepticons might, seeing that they've done quite the job of doing it before they got there to Earth. But to imagine children becoming Reavers, that was a nightmare just like Epps had said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked, frowning as he looked around at everyone. He was looking rather grim about the situtaion. It was just getting a lot more difficult than they could have imagined. "We can't let this happen. Child Reavers? I hate that idea. But no one is going to want to kill one because it is a kid. Someone is going to get hurt or killed."

Sharing a glance with Starscream, Optimus Prime shook his head as he tried to think of a way to resolve this problem. It was definitely a difficult decision to make. "I'm afraid we won't be able to do anything about the Child Reavers but to treat them as if they were adults. Unless we can find a way to bring a Reaver out of the brink of insanity." He stated.

"A cure for Reavers?" Hardcore Eddie asked, his large arms folded across his brawny chest. He was very skeptic about that idea. "You think we haven't tried finding a cure for that?"

"What about the Matrix of Leadership? Or the All Spark? Can they do something for the Reavers?" Anna asked, frowning with concern.

Optimus Prime shook his head as he glanced down at the girl. He could almost see desperation for the idea of child Reavers. She was searching for anything in her mind to find a way not to kill them. "I do not think that will work. The Matrix and the All Spark are mostly used for Cybertronians only. I do not think they would work for humans." He said with a deep sigh.

Anna shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt sick to think that they would have to kill Child Reavers. They were kids! Kids with madness of consuming human flesh and probably a lot worst, but still! "We can't kill children! That's...that's just..." She was saying with pain in her tone.

"It's all about survival, Anna." Luc spoke up from where he was sitting. He did not look as hesitant as everyone else did. He actually looked quite blank about the idea. "It's human beings or them. Think of them as zombies. The undead."

Anna looked over at him, her eyes narrowed with anger and disgust. She couldn't believe he was saying it like that. It sounded like he didn't even care that there were Child Reavers. It churned her stomach to think that he didn't care. "They're not zombies, Luc! They're not dead!" She said not hiding her outrage.

Luc grimaced but shook his head. "They might as well be. Reavers are not human any more, Anna. It's about survival now. They kill innocent lives; rape them. Eat them. Like it or not, Anna, they're not human any more. They can't think for their selves. They only act on brutal instinct. They see meat and they go for it like ravenous beats. You really think that Child Reavers will be any different than the adults? No. They won't be! Imagine a Child Reaver running at you to attack you. You gonna defend yourself or you gonna let it get you?" He asked his tone very hard.

Glaring at him, Anna shook her head as she balled up her fists. She was starting to see Wheelie's point from his question the night before. What the hell did she see in this guy? "Luc, there could be a way to stop Reavers from being created! Especially with kids! What are Reavers? People who starved and saw horrors that they couldn't even handle!" She looked around at everyone. "I hate Reavers, everyone knows that! But I am not willing to kill Child Reavers! There has to be some way, some how to bring a Reaver back from the brink of madness!" She said rather desperately.

Everyone could only look at her with sympathy. They could see that hearing about Child Reavers was really getting to her. They couldn't blame her, either.

Frowning, Starscream slowly shook his head before turning his burning eyes to Optimus Prime, catching his attention. "I suppose...I could study a Reaver. Run tests on one and perform a few experiments on it. If I can get a live Reaver, I may be able to find a solution to this problem." He stated.

"Ugh. Does that mean we have to go out and catch a live Reaver then?" It was Sam to groan, only to get his chest slapped by Mikaela and glared at.

Sighing heavily, Optimus Prime folded his arms and looked away thoughtfully. He was letting the very thought run through his processor. He didn't like this idea very much. To perform experiments on a live being, even one as dangerous as a Reaver, it wasn't something that he would have liked. Besides, it was risky to get a live Reaver and let Starscream run tests on it. But then again...the Decepticon Leader had been one of the number one Scientists back on Cybertron. If anyone could find a solution to the Reaver problem, he may as well be the only one that could.

Nodding slowly, the Prime looked around the room. "We'll let Starscream try then. Autobots, Autocons, and Decepticons, everyone, why don't we see if we can't find a Reaver and capture it alive." He stated.

"You have got to be kidding me." Luc remarked, looking up at the Autobot Commander as if he was crazy. "Reavers are dangerous. They're better off dead before they kill one of us."

A few in the room shot him a look. They knew he might have a point but they weren't liking the idea that he would rather kill the Reavers than give chance a way to find how to stop Reavers from continuing. Anna was sure giving him a dark look for his words. "Starscream can find a solution, Luc. He's a genius, all right. Why are you doubting his knowledge of science?" She asked scathingly.

Luc rolled his eyes before standing up and shaking his head. "Of course he's a genius with science and figuring things out. He's a robot. He can download it." He said dryly. He ignored the growl he gotten from the Decepticon Leader as he just walked out of the room.

"Anna," Wheelie spoke up from where he was sitting right by Spike and Carly. "What do you..."

"I don't know." Anna said rather coldly as she watched Luc leave. Her fists were balled up tightly with fury and disbelief. She couldn't believe him. He was just so pig headed about everything. So fucking stubborn about taking chances. "But I'm about to find out."

And with that, the young woman marched straight for the door to go after Luc.

"Oh, slag. She's pissed." Jazz remarked, wincing.

"Yup." Ironhide chuckled with amusement. "Luc's gonna die today."

Anna was hurrying down the corridor with Luc just right ahead of her. She felt like ripping into him after his words back in the meeting. She couldn't believe he was being so pigheaded about this whole thing. He was being quite the hypocrite. She remembered very well that the first time they had ever met, he had been a semi follower of the Decepticons until he actually started caring about her.

And after all that, he chose now to hate the Cybertronians?

Oh, no!

Anna was not going to let him get away with this one! She wanted an explanation and she was going to make him give it to her. "Luc!" She called after him and huffed angrily when he kept walking. She picked up her speed and was right behind him. "Luc! Stop! What is your problem with the Cybertronians? Will you just stop…..?" She yelped in surprise when Luc spun around to face her.

But she wasn't ready for the reaction she had gotten from him.

Luc had turned sharply around and threw an arm around her waist, nearly crushing her body towards his as his mouth found hers, kissing her deeply. He was taking advantage of her shock by doing exactly what he wanted to do. Even if he was fuming on the inside.

Anna just couldn't help but stand there, her eyes wide with surprise. She had shared a few kisses with Luc before. But they were mere innocent kisses. Not like this. His kiss was rather hunger, angry and waaaaay full of lust.

However, she couldn't' find it in herself to return the kiss, nor even pull away.

It seemed Luc realized that because he growled against her lips before pulling away and spinning away from her to storm off again, leaving her rather stunned.

Anna stared after Luc for a moment in shock before she remembered why she had been angry with him in the first place. She scrunched her face up with anger before she stomped right after him. "HEY! What the hell was that?" She shouted at his back, ignoring some of the surprised looks she had gotten from other humans and even some of the Cybertronians in the hall. "Luc!"

Again, Luc spun around to face her, still looking quite angry about how she reacted to him kissing her. "That was me, Anna, telling you how I feel about you." He said rather dryly. "And you didn't respond to it. So I know how you feel about me now." He turned to storm off. "I can see that you made your decis…" He was saying.

But Anna roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop from walking away from her. "All right! You are confusing the hell out of me, Luc! I wasn't coming after you to find out how you feel about me and I certainly wasn't expecting you kissing me! Which," She gritted her teeth, shaking his head as she jabbed a finger under his nose. "You did not ask me for permission to kissing me! Luc, this is about what you said back in the meeting room! What is the deal with you? A year ago, we were doing this very thing! We were arguing about how the Decepticons were! You were defending them and their actions and now a year later, I'm defending the Cybertronians, including the Decepticons and now you're fighting me on it! What the hell is going on with you, Luc! Why are you acting this way?"

His expression quite dark, Luc looked away from her. He didn't want to explain to her about what he was feeling about the Cybertronians. He didn't want to explain to her about how frustrated he was about her taking her precious time trying to figure out who she had more feelings about. Him or that god damned robot, Bumblebee.

"Hey!" Anna said angrily, already seeing that he wasn't going to answer her. She grabbed his chin and made him look back at her. "Uh-uh. You're not getting away from this one! Answer me, Luc! What is the deal…?"

"The deal is you and that damn robot, Bumblebee!" Luc said as he yanked his face away from her hand and stepped back away from her. His eyes were piercing her own, hard and angry, even with her looking surprise. "When are you going to get it through your head, Anna? You can't be with a robot! He's hundreds of years older than you and he's not even human! What can he give you other being crushed or cut to shreds with foreplay? He can't even kiss you when I can! That's why I kissed you! To prove to you that there are so much I can do that he can't!"

Anna's cheeks heated up at the very word, foreplay. She couldn't believe he was even bringing something like that up with her. It brought so many different thoughts to her and put images in her head. But still, she couldn't believe Luc. "Luc….Bumblebee and I have never ever…." She couldn't even bring to say it.

"Exactly!" Luc said rather dryly, his arms folded across his chest. He shifted his weight. "That's because you can't. And yet, you keep flirting with him, playing around with him when you can't see what you can really have. Me! I am human, Anna. I can kiss you, give you pleasure more than that stupid robot can. He can't even hold you in his arms, sleeping next to you or even make lo….." He was saying.

Eyes flashing and face burning red, Anna shook her head as she pointed right into Luc's face. "Hey! Say that word and I will walk away right now! I am not going to deal with the S word right now! Especially with you! I told you, Luc, the first couple of times you tried goading me into it! I am not ready for sex! And even if I was, I will decide who I want to sleep with!" She said rather angrily.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Luc shook his head with a dry smile on his face. "Face it, Anna. Sooner or later, you know it's going to be with me. You can't even sleep with that robot. He's ten times bigger than you and even if he could sleep with a human, what makes you think that he can do it right? What's he going to screw you with? A dip…?" He was asking.

But a hand to the face shut him off really quick.

Anna had slapped him across the face, her face burning red with embarrassment and anger. She had just got done telling him that she didn't want to talk about sex with him and he was ignoring her! He was still going on and on about it. "Luc! I am done with you! I can't believe you just ignored me! I said I am not ready for talk like that! I've nearly been raped twice in my life! No, three times! From Reavers and that asshole back in the Pits that Barricade killed! And you are still talking about sex! What is wrong with you? If you're so horny and looking for something to massage that noodle between your legs, go do it to yourself!" She shouted angrily before spinning around and storming away.

Luc grimaced as he raised a hand and rubbed where she slapped him. He knew that he had crossed the line with her. He knew that she wasn't ready for stuff like making love and such. She had nearly been raped three times and it was still haunting her. He knew that. He remembered hearing Maggie and that Decepticon bitch, Alice talking about they heard Anna whimpering in her sleep because of the memories of the Reavers and that jack ass, Raymond, attacking her.

Heaving a sigh, Luc shook his head as he watched Anna storm off in a fury. He couldn't believe he had drew that card. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He was blowing his own chance with Anna with even bothering her, once again, with what she wasn't ready for.

Noticing someone standing in the hall, Luc looked around his shoulder only to freeze to see a pair of glaring red eyes watching him. He felt the very blood drain from his face to see Starscream glaring down at him. "Oh, shit." He murmured.

Starscream just glared at him. And he wasn't the only one.

Both Ironhide, Will and Epps were glaring at him from right beside the Decepticon Leader. If looks could kill, Luc would be death a thousand times over. All of them looked like they wanted to rip him to pieces.

"Double shit." Luc remarked, his shoulders slumping.

"Ye-ah." Epps said dryly as he folded his arms across his chest. He did not have a single piece of sympathy for the young man right now. Especially with a very pissed off Autobot, Decepticon and even worst; a father right next to him. He figured that he would just stand by and let them deal with him. He didn't need to help out beating some sense into this little shit. "You can definitely say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I know, I know. It's been too long since I updated this story. I'm sorry! It's just been kind of crazy, especially since I started another story. It's not just the stories that I've been busy with. It being the Christmas season, it's crazy in the personal life too. -_-* Work, sucks! Any way, the next chapter won't take as long as it did with this one to get up.


	5. Author's Notice

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey, everyone! Black Eden here! I just wanted to let all of you know that I am moving some of my stories to the website, Archive Of Our Own. I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter but it's just been a very long, difficult year. I will be keeping some of my stories here on , but they will be down rated because of the explicit nature of the stories. I am also going to be rewriting some parts to my Just Kill Me story, but it will be pretty much the same thing. I just have been doing a lot of rethinking about the story, due to a writer's block that I had on it. But once I upgrade the story, I should be able to get past that writer's block. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on and that I am still alive and working on the stories. Just need a little bit of time to do it. But I have not given up on them, whatsoever. I promise.

Hope to see all of you still reading my stories soon, and once again, I apologize for the long overdue updates on my fanfics.

Best Wishes of the Holidays,

Black Eden


End file.
